The use of plastic latches or catches is well known in the art for the purpose of securing one moveable member relative to a fixed member; and more particularly, the use of a latch or receptacle especially suitable for receiving and releasably retaining a strike pin mounted on a cabinet door or the like. A common problem in all of such latch devices is the problem of alignment of the latch with the strike pin. Deviations in manufacturing tolerances must be accepted in order for such latches to operate in an acceptable manner. Examples of the prior art can be found in the following United States patents, namely, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,847,240; 3,038,747; and 3,103,378. While attempts are made in each of these devices to overcome the problem of misalignment of the latch relative to the strike pin, there have been inherent difficulties incurred in the field which demand a better solution.